


Blue Moons

by comebackjessica



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Awesome Padmé Amidala, Banter, Bisexual Disaster Alfie Solomons, Blow Jobs, Bounty Hunter Alfie, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Humor, Jedi Tommy, M/M, Mace Windu Appreciation Day, Sexual Content, Swearing, Top Alfie Solomons, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackjessica/pseuds/comebackjessica
Summary: A bounty hunter from Mandalore, a Jedi Master, and a Jedi Knight walk into a bar. The cloners' assassin follows them and trips over the blackjack table, and then the Codru-Ji security guard says: ...
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wholeheartedly dedicated to the wonderful @mandoisgay and @ultragustd for their wonderful ideas and cheering this mess on! <3

#  Part 1

Alfie staggered to his feet, swaying a bit as he walked away from the table he had been gambling at, and losing, for the past two hours. Apparently it wasn’t his night; it was time to cut his losses. As he made his way through the noisy club, he tried to somehow justify having wasted away a small fortune, but truth be told — he’d be alright. Alfie had just sold something that wasn’t his to some very bad people, and for a lot of cash, too. This called for celebration, even one that would potentially be very short-lived — he would have to get out of this city before dawn. He was still a wanted man so he figured he'd better quit while he was ahead. He’d risked a lot meeting his buyers in the capital and since apparently it wasn’t his lucky night, Alfie didn’t really want to push it.

Although… he was going to get himself another drink, just to finish the night on the note of complete and utter self-indulgence. Just as he looked towards the bar, however, the familiar cognition came. Nothing could ever cloud this one, not even death sticks — and Alfie had given those his fair share of very interesting, albeit very failed attempts.

Two men entered the club just seconds after and, well. Alfie did not need any damn Force sensitivity to know who those were.  _ Fucking Jedis,  _ right, they stuck out like a sore thumb wherever they went. Could use some wardrobe refreshment, now that would be a start, Alfie mused, as he quietly stuck to the shadows and tried to make his way out of the club as quickly as possible. This was the capital, after all, and he knew damn well he was not welcome. Jedi were just about the last people he would want to be seen by.

Then, it happened again. Alfie groaned slightly and thankfully looked more drunk than anything else and so nobody paid him any attention. Unfortunately, all those drinks he’d had seemed to have evaporated from his system. He closed his eyes but it did not help in the slightest. He saw a face, and what a damn beautiful face it was. Dark hair, big blue eyes and… mouth full of blood. Then, blood spurting on that ugly Jedi cape.  _ What a fucking waste. _

Alfie turned around, just in time to focus on the younger Jedi from his vision. Aye, it was a vision, alright. The man, that one there in the flesh, was honestly beautiful. Short, slightly shorter than Alfie, on the skinnier side, and with cheekbones for days. He had his back turned to the entrance, observing the bar area with those big fucking eyes, and paying absolutely no mind to the woman that slowly but surely creeped towards him with a blaster in hand.

_ Power blaster,  _ Alfie noticed immediately.  _ Military. _

It took mere moments for him to make a decision, which… granted, was a stupid fucking decision, but what was a man to do, after having spent weeks in space, and now suddenly being faced with a beautiful man, designed by the very gods of this bloody Galaxy? 

Alfie swiftly made his way towards the woman and jumped her from behind. A couple of club patrons ran away from the fight screaming, but Alfie paid them no mind. His training had already kicked in. The assassin hit him with her elbow but he tightened his abdominal muscles just enough to endure it. She tried to shoot him in the leg but Alfie was faster — and deadlier. He hooked an arm around the woman’s throat, then squeezed her wrist with the other hand, right where he knew it would hurt most. She cried in pain and dropped the blaster close enough for him to kick it away. The beautiful Jedi turned around then, having heard the scuffle, but Alfie couldn’t even think of him now. His training had more power over him than his carnal instincts, he wasn’t proud to admit. Perhaps it was the Mandalorian residue in him, after all. 

He moved his head away just enough to avoid the woman throwing hers back, undoubtedly in an attempt to break his nose. She croaked then, still gasping for air, and tried to free one hand, subsequently turning over the nearby table. At this point, it was a scene but they both moved way too quickly for anyone to intervene, yet. Alfie was hoping the Jedi wouldn’t butt in, either — it’s been a while since he’s had a worthy opponent, and usually Jedi weren’t that.

The assassin put up a good fight, Alfie could appreciate that. Even though he held the woman in place without even having to use a lot of strength, he quickly realized he still had to keep his wits about him with her. Now, the woman was no fool and she tried her very last trick in order to get rid of Alfie. She made a very decent attempt to stab him in the thigh, with a dagger that she’d produced out of nowhere, and again — Alfie could appreciate that. Had he still had his leg, a wound like that around the artery could very well have killed him. In turn, he didn’t want to kill her at all. Chances were, he could still incapacitate her in two more moves and then realistically make it to his ship just in time to get the fuck out of the city before anyone recognizes him. For now, though, he had a pretty man to save. Gods knew those damn Jedi couldn’t save their own asses themselves.

“Wrong leg, darlin’,” he grinned as the assassin’s blade went through the material of his trousers, but then promptly bounced off of his prosthetic. Was he a homesick fool for having a custom-made, expensive fucking piece of equipment that had taken three weeks to mould out of beskar?  _ Maybe.  _

Moments like these made it worth it, though, as the woman’s surprise got him exactly two seconds of combat advantage over her — he kicked her under the knee, pushed her to the ground, stabbed her hand to the floor, then turned around, grabbed the blaster and pointed it to the back of her head. She hadn’t even engaged the safety, which he now promptly did for her, the gentleman that he was. Then, the unmistakable hum of two lightsabers finally sounded behind him, alongside with the woman screaming bloody murder about her hand. 

Alfie smirked to himself but decided against any more tricks. She would not be able to get her hand off the floor without help — or some exceptional determination. His job was done here. He slowly raised his own hands, not even turning away to look at the Jedi. He was ready to fight them both but then, four pairs of strong hands grabbed Alfie from both sides.

“Ah, fuck,” Alfie spat out but decided to let them do it. He didn’t want to try his chances with Codru-Jis for the second time this month. Those here were only club security, granted, but he did not want to piss them off either way. They could turn vicious if they really wanted to, and he had scars to prove it, too.

“Now, that won’t be necessary,” Alfie heard someone say and promptly closed his eyes, feeling defeated.  _ Shit. _ Yes, of course it had to be  _ this fucking guy. _ “We apologize for the disturbance. This is Jedi business, please… We’ll be on our way with the prisoners.”

_ Prisoners?! As in — multiple? Fuck no. _

The club patrons slowly but surely returned to normal, alongside with the security guards. Alfie cackled at that and shook his head, having felt the influence of the Force immediately. All in all, the security still let him go, though not before they took the gun away from him. Alfie turned around, trying to judge his chances for an escape. They were growing slimmer by the second. He was counting on remaining anonymous before, which… Well. That one was out the window, now. And he couldn’t just openly attack the Jedi in public, unprovoked — even if one of them had deserved it since the day he was born.

“Master...” The blue-eyed Knight looked at the other Jedi with utmost confusion.

“It’s all right,” the Master said and took a deep breath, as if having been in a fight himself. “Hello, Brother.”

“Aye, Master Kenobi,” Alfie sneered and now turned around to stand face to face with the other man. “It’s been too long, mate!”

_ “Brother?” _ the young Jedi asked, frowning in surprise.

Then, the assassin shifted on the floor, no doubt in a desperate attempt to escape. Before any of them could react, however, the sound of another blaster fire sounded from the door. The woman let out a groan which was completely muffled by the panicked crowd. All of the club patrons started to immediately make their way to the main entrance now, screaming, their previous frantic state completely restored. Alfie saw his chance then and fled the scene, blending into the crowd. Now, bar fights and shootings were not entirely unusual in this part of the Galaxy, however, this was a nice establishment, alright? Alfie had made sure before he came. Firstly, nobody would ever look for him in a place like this, since he usually frequented seedy bars and gambling dens. Ah, well —  _ nobody,  _ except for Alfie’s damn brother, apparently, who’s been ruining the party since infancy.

Alfie had nearly reached the door but before he could leave the club, he felt another unmistakable tug of the Force — this time the annoying, powerful one coming from Obi-Wan himself. He froze in place and let out the foulest string of curses in at least six different languages mixed together.

“Obi!” Alfie barked warningly, suddenly feeling himself unable to move. 

“We have a body to clean up,” Obi-Wan said matter-of-factly, and then put his arm around his brother’s shoulders, like the twat he was. “And it seems you have violated the terms of your pardon, Alfie.  _ Again. _ ”

* * *

Being taken in handcuffs before the damn Jedi Council was not something Alfie had hoped this day would consist of. Granted, he was not scared, it wasn’t entirely unusual, how-fucking-ever... it was beginning to get a bit tiresome — to the point where the damn guards of the Temple would  _ nod  _ at him in recognition as he and his brother passed them in the corridor. The young Knight was there, too, which Alfie would have perhaps enjoyed a little bit more had the Temple guard not insisted on fucking  _ muzzling  _ him this time around.

“We all remember the last trial,” the captain of the guard said, as Alfie’s brother  _ fucking obliged  _ to the process and the Knight just watched in shock. 

So, with his hands cuffed behind his back and thoroughly silenced by the metal device, Alfie was led through the long, familiar corridors and fumed, as Obi-Wan continued his lecture:

“Now, I have been understanding, Brother, I really have. But you do understand you’ve left me no choice! What even was that? Does your temper know no restraint? Honestly, after the last time I pleaded your case, and before Master Yoda, too! I promised you, enough is enough, you do remember? There will be consequences this time around, Alfie, and I honestly don’t know if I even  _ should  _ help you...” Obi-Wan sighed like a damn war widow now and then turned again, nodding respectfully at another Jedi they had passed on the way. At this point, Alfie was pretty sure they were walking in circles just so his brother could talk longer and Alfie could… well, probably get humiliated longer, gods knew  _ these Jedis _ were fucking perverts at heart.

“All right, we will wait here until the council gathers.” Obi-Wan had led them through the arch door into a large room that Alfie recognized immediately. “I don’t like it any more than you do, Brother, it gives me no pleasure seeing you like this,” he said as Alfie scoffed and squinted at him, because… Well. That was just about the only thing he could do at this point.

“Promise me you’ll behave like an actual adult this time,” Obi-Wan looked into his eyes, searching for something. Alfie had no desire to play this game with him and so he focused on the Knight, who now looked just about equally shocked and intrigued. 

_ Gods, these eyes.  _ Alfie let out a long sigh, which to his surprise his brother must have interpreted as a sign of compliance because then the muzzle was off and he could breathe properly again. Alfie coughed a bit and spat on the floor, to his brother’s great disappointment. 

“Must you?” Obi-Wan inquired but already knew the answer. 

“Aye, treacle, don’t be like that,” Alfie gave him his best cheeky grin and noticed the Knight had his eyes on him still. “I saw somethin’ there,” Alfie said to him, “you liked me silenced, dintcha?”

The Knight blushed and Alfie was ecstatic to see that.

“Don’t do this.” Obi-Wan rubbed his face with his hand.

“Aye, Obi—”

“ _ It’s Obi-Wan!” _

“Yeah, whatever your wanker colleagues call ya when you’re all alone an’ jerkin’ each other off, eh? I have my own damn names for ya.”

“Like what?!”

“You don’t wanna know.” Alfie shrugged and then turned away, suddenly very much interested in the room he had been in so many times before. “So, still no fuckin’ imagination, I see? Could’ve fit a swimming pool in here, easily.”

“Please, don’t start.” Obi-Wan shook his head and gestured towards his apprentice. “Tommy, please let Master Yoda know we’re ready.”

“Yes—” the apprentice could not finish before Alfie cackled at that loudly.

“Aye, an’ Tommy, if you wanna call me yer master, too, y’know, to feel more comfortable, just do it, yeah? I’m no prude.”

“EVERY TIME!” Obi-Wan turned to his brother then and Alfie’s grin grew even wider. He loved riling his little brother up; it was one the rare joys he had in life. “It’s to show  _ respect! _ Something which you know nothing about! A Jedi Master—”

“Calm down now, yeah?”

“A Jedi Master—!”

“Bottomin’ again, are we, little brother?”

This time it was Tommy who scowled at him. That, Alfie did not like one bit.

“Aye, look at ya, callin’ each other masters and shit, like yer in a sex cult or somethin’,” he grumbled, looking away.

“It’s an ORDER! And we’re not—” Suddenly, Obi-Wan turned towards the main entrance and bowed his head. “Master Windu. Forgive this disturbance.”

Tommy turned around immediately, cheeks still a bit pink, and did the same.

“Oi, Mace!” Alfie gave the other Master his best shit-eating grin. “Mate, would’ve shaken your hand, right, but they’ve given me these fancy fuckin’ things here…”

“I see it’s this time of year, again,” Windu said in a deadpan voice, looking from one brother to the other. “Is it time already for his parole hearing?”

“No, we… We witnessed some disturbance. Hence the emergency meeting. Last night’s attack brought some gruesome discoveries. And then we ran into this one, but… Look.” 

Alfie noticed then that his brother took something out of his pocket and showed it to the other Jedi. Intrigued, he stayed silent. Mace took the shiny object in between his thumb and index finger.  _ The bullet,  _ Alfie noted immediately and tried to take a closer look while simultaneously trying to seem as disinterested as possible.

“Interesting shape,” Mace said. “They used this to kill their own assassin?”

“So it seems. But it showed no results in the database.”

“Was it the same assassin that attacked the senator?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“And it came from a blaster?” Mace gave the bullet back to Obi-Wan who shook his head, then shrugged.

“Perhaps. That’s what we need to find out.”

“Nah, wasn’t an ordinary blaster, mate. If it’s not in your database, then somebody messed with the barrel,” Alfie said then, before he could’ve helped himself. All three Jedi looked at him then, though only one treating that remark seriously. Alfie was suddenly even more glad that he had saved the Knight’s life. The boy was honestly lovely. “Yeah, listen, normally, blasters don’t make a sound like that. It had to have been custom made, with a really badly made silencer or a—”

“How could you know?” Obi-Wan asked. “It was loud, there was music, people screaming… By the way, that entire performance was entirely unnecessary, we could have handled the situation ourselves!”

“Yeah, alright,” Alfie scoffed, then turned around to pretend to admire the view outside. 

“What performance?” Mace asked. 

“He tried to take out the assassin, we had this under control,” Obi-Wan said, at which Alfie scoffed again. He began strategically moving a bit closer to his brother, circling him and thoroughly resembling a hunting animal as he did so.

“Sure you did,” Alfie sneered, “I saved this one’s life.” He raised his chin at Tommy who was now avoiding his gaze.

“It’s true,” the Knight said then, to everyone’s surprise. “I wasn’t paying attention. The assassin could’ve gotten to me, he... He did save me.”

“You should have used the Force,” Obi-Wan said, slightly exasperated.

“Ah, yeah. ‘Cause that’s what you always do, Obi,” Alfie spat out, “that’s just cheatin’, I could beat you any day in hand-to-hand combat, but then you decide to bring a blaster to a knife fight.”

“Please. A surprise attack like this is hardly—” Obi-Wan couldn’t finish because Alfie practically jumped at him then. He headbutted him and before any of the Jedi could react, quickly tripped him, sat on his stomach, curved his legs underneath Obi-Wan’s armpits, then turned around with him and hooked his prosthetic leg around his brother’s throat, slightly turning on his back there on the floor to lay down beside him. Cuffed or not, it was a matter of pride now, all the damn lightsabers aside. He knew he was better; or stronger, at least. Nobody in the damn Galaxy will challenge his combat abilities and not see them used against them, that’s for sure. He used to be a captain, damn it!

“Now, go to sleep, Brother,” Alfie grunted, smirking to himself. He incapacitated Obi-Wan’s arms and his prosthetic leg was impossible for the Jedi to move — not without the Force, at least, and they have just established, right, that would be cheating. 

They struggled for a bit but Alfie saw Windu stopping Tommy from intervening. Alfie didn’t have the time to think of the reason for it, since he was kind of preoccupied with showing his brother his place.

“Come now, Obi, since you have me so under control, eh? Or, ya know… You could tap out there, I don’t care, yeah? So. What will it be? Gonna use your damn Force like a baby? ‘Cause the way I see it, right…”

Obi-Wan released one hand then, with some effort, and frantically tapped the floor three times. Alfie cackled and let him go. Wheezing, Obi-Wan tried to get up while Alfie sat up and grinned to himself. From the corner of his eye, he saw Master Windu and could swear he saw a smirk right there. Tommy, however, looked absolutely stunned.  _ Shame,  _ Alfie decided. He kind of wanted to impress him a bit there.

“You—” Obi-Wan croaked and pointed a finger at his brother, however, at this point two other Jedi Masters entered the room, and soon after the entirety of the Council followed. Still on the floor, Alfie paid them no mind. 

“Aye, help me up?” he said to Tommy. “Come on now, lad, I’m a cripple, yeah?”

Big eyes of blue focused on him directly now and suddenly Alfie didn’t care about anything else. Those right there were the prettiest blue moons in the entire fucking Galaxy. The Knight did help him up and now they stood very close to each other. Alfie smirked at him, looking the other man up and down, and would have said something clever, too, had he not been dragged away by the Temple guard. Alfie was very pleased to notice, though, that this time the Jedi had enough sense to place four men around him, not two. Apparently, they were slow learners but they  _ did  _ learn _.  _

Then, Yoda spoke:

“Broken the terms of your parole again, you have. To your defence what say you, hmm?”

Alfie chuckled at that and shook his head. “Aye, it’s great to see you, Master Yoda, eh? What can I say, how else is a space junk like me gonna get an audience with a guy like you?”

Now, Yoda was the only one Alfie had ever respected around here. He genuinely liked Windu; the first time the Jedi had sent someone out to capture Alfie after he had broken into the Temple Archives, Windu was the only one who had even come close to disarming him. Of course, then he had to play dirty and use the damn Force on him, like a child. But yes, Windu was alright. Good swordsman, decent punch, clever sense of humor. Master Yoda, however, was another story entirely. 

He was the only one here who knew about Alfie’s Force sensitivity, an information that he had obtained in confidence, and never let out a peep. During Alfie’s first trial, Yoda entered his mind on his Brother’s request. For the first time in his life, Alfie let someone do that to him willingly. He showed everything, because at this point it was either prison or this… and then slightly less prison time. The old Master understood the situation, however, and most importantly — he did not babble to anyone about it. So yes, Master Yoda deserved Alfie’s respect. He was nearly certain Yoda was the only one around him who could actually finish him off in combat.

Not to mention that Alfie having actually referred to someone around here by their proper “Master” title without any snark attached to it, now  _ that  _ pissed his brother off like nothing else. 

“You the last time we saw, to stay away from the capital you promised. And our archives. Hmm.” Yoda nodded, his wrinkled face entirely unreadable. 

“Aye, you see…” Alfie grinned. “The Archives were a fair game last time, it’s as if you people  _ wanted  _ someone to break in, the security was honestly a joke, right,” Alfie shrugged. “But, uh… I’m not here for that. I was actually on my way out of the capital, but then these two clowns waltz into the club, right, and the pretty one almost gets himself killed, now, how could I’ve watched this happen, my little brother would’ve been bloody inconsolable, so… All I did here really was a giant favor to your kind.” Alfie grinned to Yoda, but again — the only reaction he got was a nod.

“Forgive this council for not believing a word that comes out of your lying mouth, Mandalorian,” Shaak Ti said then, looking Alfie up and down with a scowl.

“Aye, I don’t like that term,” he barked at her, suddenly serious. 

“But you are one, are you not?” She smirked. “And we know exactly why you keep coming back here. Now, haven’t you had enough? It’s  _ not here _ and we don’t know where it is! Give up your pathetic little crusade and stop wreaking havoc wherever you go! This council has had enough of your ridiculousness.  _ Mandalorian. _ ”

Alfie scoffed but said nothing. By “it” she meant the Darksaber of course, and yes — Alfie was obsessed, but not for the reason they all thought he would be. This had nothing to do with his planet or power; it had everything to do with revenge; the revenge that had been gnawing at his insides ever since his own people had accused him of treason — something he would never do, the devoted, romantic fool that he used to be.  _ He used to be a captain, damn it. _ The best fucking captain that pathetic planet of his had ever seen in their army ranks. He had been appointed by the Duchess herself, and fulfilled every single order that peace-loving fool had ever given him. That is, until the civil war broke out.

Some of his boys had decided to form a nice little terrorist group for themselves, and when he wouldn’t join them… Well, first of all, they were his boys. Under his leadership and protection. He tried to help them, reason with them, as long as he could. He kept them safe and covered for them, up to a certain point. There was no reasoning with fanatics, however, Alfie had learned this the hard way. In the end, his own damn troops pledged their allegiance to the Death Watch, and when Alfie said he wouldn’t join them, they accused him of abandoning the  _ true _ Mandalorian ways, whatever the fuck that even meant. Then, his own damn government decided to make a scapegoat out of him, since… well, he was the one in charge, yes. He deserted then, like a coward. Turned his back on all of that, vowed to never get mixed up in that bullshit ever again, never even think of his true nationality… But then, he had heard somewhere from the slavers of Tatooine that the Darksaber had been stolen from Mandalore. Now, Alfie was a proud man — but he was also a fucking cunt at heart, alright? Him stealing the thing that meant so much to his people, and selling to the highest bidder to do whatever the fuck with it after, now that… That thought returned him his purpose in life.

“Have you got nothing to say?” said Ti, pulling Alfie out of his thoughts. 

“Aye, what can I say?” He cleared his throat. “You did not believe me last time.”

“Last time” could have meant anytime from Alfie having broken into the Temple Archives the first two times, or him getting captured by the Jedi a couple of years after — while trying to sabotage the unlicensed cloner operation in the Outer Rim Territories. His ex had stolen his genetic material and Alfie would have strongly preferred to get it back. Unfortunately, he got mixed up in the Jedi business in the process. It was then that he was first brought before the Council. Since he had managed to escape his imprisonment twice before, they apparently wanted to assess him for themselves. His trial was interrupted, however, by the entirely unexpected reunion with his brother — someone that Alfie never thought he would get to see ever again. It wasn’t a very tearful reunion, either. Alfie nearly tore out Obi-Wan’s aorta for not finding him sooner, or at least when he had obtained the Knight title all those years ago. Obi-Wan had the audacity to be offended.

True, the Jedi famously had no families so perhaps he never even  _ wanted  _ to see Alfie again. Their lives belonged to the cause, something that Alfie had despised ever since their parents, fools that they were, agreed for Obi-Wan to become a Jedi and simply  _ gave him away  _ like a loaf of bread. Alfie never forgave them for it and later in life did everything he could to never let anyone know of his own limited Force sensitivity.

“To a good cause last time you contributed. Freed slaves you have. Hmm.”

“Ah, yeah.” Alfie smirked to himself wistfully, as if having forgotten about the entire thing.

“This time, we sure of your intentions cannot be. Hmmm…” Yoda stood up from his seat then and to the surprise of everyone in the room, approached Alfie. This, Alfie was not proud to admit, caused him to take a half-step back. He was not about to consent to Yoda’s another ride inside his brain. 

The tiny Master stopped in his track, as if having read his mind anyway, and shook his head, his big eyes peering into Alfie’s soul. 

“Abandon that revenge plan why can’t you, hmm? Last time, shown great leniency this council has. We, in good conscience, do that again cannot.” Yoda shook his head, punctuating his words.

Alfie pressed his lips together and frowned, thinking about something deeply. 

“Revenge plan?” Obi-Wan piped up, entirely unnecessarily. 

“The Darksaber your brother not for himself wants. Know that surely you must, hmm?” Yoda turned to Obi-Wan, but it felt like he was speaking to the entire council. 

“You promised,” Alfie hissed then and took a step forward but all the guards were suddenly on him, keeping him in place. He tried to wiggle out and one of them eagerly zapped him with a stun gun. Alfie groaned but still stood his ground and so the guard zapped him again.

“Stop that!” Suddenly, the young Knight decided to defend him, and wasn’t that voice just music to Alfie’s ears?

“Tommy, stand back,” Obi-Wan barked, but then Yoda raised his hand and everyone went quiet — except Alfie. He felt like complaining very fucking much.

“Let him go,” Yoda said. The guards stepped aside at once and Alfie stumbled, falling to his knees with a heavy grunt. Not his proudest moment, but the current in that fucking gun could have easily incapacitated a large animal. A moment longer and he would have probably pissed himself.

“Master Yoda…” Ti said but Yoda just shook his head and came closer, to stand face-to-face with the prisoner. 

“Purpose in you, there is. Greater than your revenge, it is.” Yoda leaned on his cane and hummed. Alfie tried very hard not to scoff at the words. The entirety of the council did not dare to speak, however, which suited him just fine. So he decided against any interruptions,  _ for now.  _ “Speak to you before destiny tried. But listen, you do not. Hmmm. Speaking to you always, the Force is. But listen, you do not.”

Alfie barked out a laugh and shook his head. “You cheeky bastard…”

“How DARE YOU!” Shaak Ti stood up from her seat, but Yoda raised his small hand again and shook his head. 

“Pain, I see in you. And light, yes.” He nodded to himself, at which Alfie did everything he could to keep it together and not lash out again. “But deadly, you are. Killing and violence, you like. Hmm…”

Alfie shot Ti a look and noticed her mouthing the word “Mandalorian” with the nastiest sneer. He promised himself then — the first thing he does after he gets out of these handcuffs, he’s slitting her damn throat.

“We cannot let him out into the Galaxy again,” Windu said then. “He’s just going to go after the damn saber again and in the meantime, he’ll keep getting his hands in all the dirty business available on any planet that would let him through its border!”

Now, that stung a bit, granted. Alfie always considered Windu had great potential to be his good mate.

“Aye, not many of those left, mate,” Alfie said with a smirk. “Doubt I’d be in business much longer.”

“I don’t,” Windu said.

“Aye, you’re just tryin’ to pick me up, I appreciate it, mate,” Alfie said but before he could add anything else, Yoda put the end of his cane against his chest. “Hey!”

“Focus, you must. Disturbance in Force, I feel,” Yoda said sternly. “Approaching, our enemies are. For a reason, your paths crossed have.”

Alfie wondered then if the old Master had meant his brother and him, or perhaps… His eyes darted to Tommy for a second. He was still watching Alfie, him being on his knees no less, and well. If that particular view did something for the Knight, Alfie was more than eager to indulge him later. 

However...

“Stay out of my damn head,” he hissed. Yoda just chuckled and shook his head.

“Hire you, we will. Yes.” He took his cane away and turned towards the council.

This was not something anyone here would have expected, Alfie included.

“You wot, mate?”

“What?!” Ti exclaimed. 

“Master, that…” Obi-Wan said but Yoda shook his head again.

“Precious and sparse Jedi numbers are. In danger the senator’s life is. Important mission you will get, Obi-Wan. But waste Jedi resources, we cannot. To pay his debts your brother needs to. Yees.”

Apparently, the entire room realized immediately what the old Master had been hinting, except for Alfie who was now just as confused as he had been before that bizarre exchange started.  _ How-fucking-ever… _

“Fine, I want the saber,” he said immediately, which to his immense pleasure made Tommy snort with laughter. Their eyes met and Alfie winked at him, the romantic that he was.

“Motherfucker, are you serious?!” Windu exclaimed then, while the other Jedi supported his query in scattered and loud exclamations. 

“It’s not  _ here! _ ” Ti said then, obviously done with the entire thing. “Master Yoda, I beg you, you must see that the appropriate punishment for him would be strict imprisonment! This is still a democracy and we cannot in good conscience let a deserter without honor—”

“Aye, actually, it is here, yeah,” Alfie interjected, then cleared his throat to accentuate his point. “Now, not the Darksaber itself, no, but part of it is, yeah. You clowns never wondered why I broke into your damn archives twice? It’s not because I’m an ardent fuckin’ reader, alright?”

“I never knew you could read,” Ti hissed at him but this time it was Windu who took the bait.

“What do you mean,  _ parts of it? _ ” he asked.

“Aye, part, mate. Not parts. Just one. And I’m offended you even asked, right, you never noticed how the Darksaber… Aye, lad, show us your saber, eh?” Alfie turned towards Tommy now, very much wondering if the younger Jedi would let himself be pulled into Alfie’s nonsense. 

Tommy looked at Obi-Wan, who reluctantly nodded in permission. Tommy stepped aside then and took out his lightsaber. It hummed to life and Alfie did his best not to smile at that. 

“Purple. Interesting,” he said, but then quickly got back to the point, trying not to pay attention to Tommy blushing slightly again, “right, so, you see there, that thing’s almost as tall as the lad is, now thank you Tommy, thank you kindly, and so none of you ever wondered why the fuck the Darksaber is so short? Now, it’s not ‘cause of my people’s cocks, right,” he made a point of looking at Ti while he said it, which made her scoff but before she could interrupt him, Alfie turned his eyes to Yoda, “one of my idiot people broke it. My money’s on the Duchess, but in any case, there is your saber, and then the dagger that came off it. I don’t know who had it commissioned, but I know it’s in the Temple. Now, I want them both, but I’m a generous man, right, we can start with the dagger. I won’t mind.”

Multiple voices chimed in then, accusing Alfie of lying, so he made a point of looking straight at Yoda and then he decided to take one more chance at gambling. “You know I ain’t lyin’, Master Yoda.”

Yoda looked at him for the longest time and then nodded. “In danger, the senator is,” he said. “Ruthless forces at play are. And ruthless protector, she must have. Yes… Debate on your fate, we will.” Then, Yoda turned away towards the rest of the council and went back to his seat. The guards dragged Alfie away.

* * *

The vote on Alfie’s fate was a tie. Apparently, it surprised no-one but Master Yoda and Alfie strongly suspected the tiny Jedi could have perhaps known it all along; what with his visions and all. To the man’s utter surprise, after the council meeting Yoda appeared in person in front of Alfie’s holding cell and, to Alfie’s great satisfaction, gave the Temple guards a mighty talking down for having muzzled the prisoner again. Alfie was just about ready to kiss him. 

“With me, you must come,” Yoda said then and used the Force to make the handcuffs fall off of Alfie’s wrists. The man groaned and quickly took out the muzzle himself, then deliberately threw it at one of the guards and got him straight in the head.  _ Bullseye.  _ The guy was about to throw hands but then remembered Master Yoda’s presence and just growled. Alfie’s dick never felt bigger.

He got up, with some difficulty, and followed the tiny Master out. Getting the circulation back in his leg had been somewhat a challenge, but he worked on that, as he followed the Jedi without question, both of them now limping in unison.

“Alright, so…” Alfie said, massaging his cheeks and trying to get rid of the stiffness, “where are we goin’? Because, don’t get me wrong, grateful that I am, are ya hirin’ me for a job? Or is this all just a very nice escort to your delightful little prison?”

“An impasse the council reached. Hmm.” 

“On what?”

“Uncertain, your fate is. To her, the final say belongs now.” Yoda nodded and abruptly stopped before a door. Then, he knocked politely. 

Before Alfie could say anything, the door opened and in it stood Padmé fucking Amidala. His brain short-circuited then and there. He could have just kicked himself, had he been any less stunned. Why wasn’t he bloody  _ listening  _ when they mentioned  _ the  _ senator?!

“Your Majesty,” Alfie bowed respectfully. 

“Oh,” she said and looked from one unexpected guest to the other. “Please, no. I’m a senator now. That’s entirely unnecessary.”

“Aye, it is,” Alfie smiled softly and straightened up.

“Master Yoda.” Padmé seemed almost flustered now. “Who is this?”

“I’m... alive because of you, Your Majesty,” Alfie decided to speak for himself for once.

_ Fuck.  _ But could he  _ be  _ any more of a dork?

“It’s…” She frowned. “In translation to the common tongue it used to be  _ Your Highness, _ ” she smiled kindly, then looked at Master Yoda again, who just stood there, leaning on his cane and looking very fucking pleased with himself, Alfie thought. 

“Aye, that’s because people in the capital are uncultured swine, Your Majesty.”

“Padmé, please.”

“No, ma’am. Out of the question.” Alfie shook his head.

“Fine. Can I at least know…?” she gestured vividly.

“What happened?” He grinned. “I, uh… I lost my leg during one of my last missions as army captain. We were too far away from home, the only planet in our range was Naboo. Now, one of your final decrees as Queen had been universal healthcare, ma’am. As a foreigner, I had nowhere else to go, and uh…” He pointed to his leg. “I wouldn’t be here without you. Ma’am.”

“Oh.” Unprompted, she took his hand in hers then and shook it. Alfie’s eyes widened. “In that case, allow me to say how pleased I am to make your acquaintance, Captain.” Padmé smiled at him again and it felt like being in the sun. 

“I’m not—”

“Our candidate for your personal guard, he is. Yeess.” Yoda interrupted him. “What you think, Senator, hmm?”

“Not a Jedi, then?” Padmé smirked and tilted her head to the side. “I guess he’ll do.”

“No offence, ma’am, right, but the Jedi can’t afford me,” Alfie grumbled.

“Oh, and I can?” She looked from Alfie to Yoda, still amused.

Alfie frowned, suddenly eager to convince her to hire him. Damn Yoda and his tricks. He had no idea this would be the job; now suddenly he wanted it very fucking much. “I’d protect you with my life, ma’am. Would they?”

“Oh, gods! I beg you, don’t say that!” She took Alfie by the arm then and let him into the room. A bit shocked by the gesture, he followed. “Help me pack then, Captain. We depart for Naboo in an hour!” she commandeered.

“I—” Alfie looked behind his shoulder towards Yoda but he was already gone.  _ Cheeky bastard,  _ he knew exactly what he did! “Your Majesty, I am not… so sure that’s such a great idea.” Alfie looked around the room now, taking everything in. He couldn’t help it, it was a habit. 

The point wasn’t of course admiring Jedi’s lack of taste when it came to interior design; he was assessing the security level and fuck’s sake, this was a disaster in the making. No wonder the assassin got in when she did. Alfie noticed immediately at least ten possible ways for Padmé to get killed or kidnapped with this room’s layout alone. 

“Of course it is! I’ll be safer there, with my family.” She scoffed and went to her bed to continue folding her clothes. Alfie cleared his throat.

“Your Majesty—”

“Please stop calling me that.”

“Ma’am—”

“If you want this job, you will call me by my name and then grab me that suitcase from the top shelf!”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Alfie noticed her smile then and went to get her the requested suitcase. “I really don’t think it’s the best idea, first of all, the Jedis suggested it, right—”

“It’s  _ Jedi,  _ and yes. They have.”

“Right,” Alfie smirked and layed out the suitcase for her on the bed. He had to admit, she had a very authoritative presence about her, for someone so young. “But there are at least seven different ways to capture you during transit, and—”

“I’m not a parcel, Captain.”

“Aye, and I’m not a captain. Not anymore.” 

Padmé stopped packing then and gave him a curious look. 

“Well,” she smirked, “a former queen and a former captain, aren’t we just meant to be?”

“Nah, my character ruins that plot entirely, ma’am.”

“And why is that?”

“Aye, the captain’s very gay. Ma’am. And old enough to be the queen’s father, yeah.” Alfie frowned and cleared his throat for the hundredth time. Gods, why was he so nervous?

Padmé looked at him for a minute with a very serious expression, before smiling again. Alfie was honestly not used to people being so nice to him.

“Even better,” she decided. “I can’t stand all those men around me! Treating me like I’m less than just because I happen to be attractive. And a woman.” She snapped the suitcase close, even though she hadn’t finished packing, and sat down on the bed with a huff. She looked up at him and Alfie consciously tried to make his expression look less threatening. 

“Aye, ma’am, this is the senate, right? Most of them ‘ave limp dicks already, that might be why they veto ya all the bloody time.”

Padmé’s eyes went big and then she let out an amused laugh. “You’re something else! All right, what do I call you then?”

“Alfie. Solomons.” He suddenly felt very self-conscious about his own name.

“A Mandalorian?” She raised her eyebrows. “My, this  _ is  _ a surprise. What are you doing here, working for the Jedi?”

Alfie shook his head. “Nah, no. I work for you _ ,  _ alright? Now,” he turned around and pointed to the window behind the bed, having thoroughly ignored the implication that she wanted to know more about his heritage, “havin’ said that, right, they’ve done you no service placing you here, ma’am. This window right here, it goes out to the streets. The assassin they mentioned, she got in through there, am I right?”

“It was a she?” Padmé asked, sounding a bit more impressed than scared. Alfie was in love already.

“Aye, she put up a good fight,” he shrugged, “anyway—”

“You killed her?”

“Nah, but someone did. And they’ll be coming for you next, alright? But they’re countin’ on you gettin’ scared and careless. Now, this here is a corner office of death traps, yeah? There’s only one way in and out, the bathroom has a window, this window’s over your bed and… Ma’am. Can I be very fuckin’ honest?”

“Oh, was all of this you being dishonest with me, Alfie?” She grinned again and Alfie barked out a laugh.

“Nah, I just mean… The Jedi rely too much on their Force visions than reality. I propose we move you to another room. Going to Naboo now would be very fucking stupid. And you’re not stupid. Ma’am.”

Padmé pressed her lips together and nodded, mulling over his words. “No, I am not,” she murmured.

She opened up the suitcase and Alfie let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Then, someone knocked on the door. Alfie was by Padmé’s side in seconds, moving surprisingly fast for a guy so heavily built and with an even heavier prosthetic attached to his person.

“Come in!” Padmé said cheerfully and Alfie saw from the corner of his eye she seemed kind of amused by his protection.

To Alfie’s astonishment, it was Tommy. He stepped into the room and hummed instead of a greeting. 

“Temple Guard has released your things,” he said curtly to Alfie. “Senator.” He nodded at Padmé and she smiled, visibly amused with his official ways.

“Aye, about bloody time.” Alfie approached him then and took his jacket, belt, and guns. “Now, I had a knife there.” He squinted at Tommy, searching, and the Jedi just shrugged.

“You’d have to ask them.”

“Ah, fuck, forget it. Not like it was the Darksaber or somethin’, eh?” Alfie smirked at him and put on his belt, then started to arm himself. 

“Goodness, are we going to war?” Padmé asked then, only half-jokingly. 

“Nah. I don’t travel light,” Alfie muttered, mostly to himself. “Fuck’s sake.” He took out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket. It was empty.  _ Fucking guards.  _ He noticed Tommy smiling at him then, if him raising one corner of his mouth ever so slightly could have been called a smile, exactly.

“What?” Alfie arched an eyebrow. 

“Nothing.” Tommy brushed aside his Jedi cape and Alfie caught himself watching the movement way too closely for it to be entirely harmless. “I also got this for you.” Tommy produced a small object, wrapped up neatly in a black piece of cloth. 

Alfie took it tentatively, almost expecting something to emerge from there and bite his face off. Then, as he unwrapped it, he noticed the dark shiny handle and his breath hitched.

“What the fuck…” he said quietly, all the while feeling Padmé’s gaze on his back. He could nearly sense her curiosity but he allowed himself this moment alone with something that he’d been looking for for so damn long, and then also with this little something, this one here, standing before him with expectant eyes and a very self-confident smirk.

“It might not work,” Tommy said, just as Alfie took the dagger in his hand and it hummed to life, releasing a short sharp blade, slightly jagged at the end. 

“Aye, it works,” he said quietly, turning the dagger in his hand, only just to throw it swiftly and catch it in his other hand. Alright, he might have been showing off there but honestly, Tommy’s somewhat fearful expression was reward enough. “Nah. Don’t worry, sweetie, I’d never mess up a face like that. Awful fuckin’ waste.” Alfie hummed to himself and pocketed the dagger quickly, before anyone could take it away from him.

“Is that a lightsaber of sorts?” Padmé asked then and both men turned towards her, as if having forgotten she was even there.

“Mandalorian, yeah,” Alfie said quietly and nodded. “Aye, alright.” He put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder and let out a throaty hum instead of anything that could have possibly been coherent.

Tommy smirked, absolutely pleased with himself. “I’ll be seeing you.”

Silence fell for literally two seconds after the door closed behind him, before Padmé nearly murdered Alfie with:

“You know he is gay too, right?”


	2. Chapter 2

#  Part 2

He tried to break into the Temple archives again — this time out of boredom. Left to his own devices and plagued with insomnia, Alfie had almost nothing to do most nights. To his utter dismay, however, he found out he had been granted access. He took it as an insult. 

Alfie was lying when he said he wasn’t an ardent reader. In truth, he literally burned through books. He could read fluently in at least three languages and speak decently enough in six altogether, if he really put his mind to it. And since guarding Padmé had proven to be a very easy task, he spent most nights outside her door, reading. After a while, however, he found out she wasn’t really sleeping that well, either. She confided in him and since then, they would spend late nights sitting in the canteen together, reading or drinking tea, and talking until the early hours. 

She would ask him for stories and he told her plenty; only some of them outright lies about his adventures. She laughed at them all and pointed out the most egregious ones, especially about foreign nations and their customs. Padmé was no lamb, Alfie realized. She was a politician through and through, but a humanitarian first and foremost. Interested in the subject, she even asked him once or twice to teach her some phrases in his native language and, though reluctantly, he obliged. He didn’t regret it, though. Her accent was the most hilarious thing Alfie has heard in a while.

“You shouldn’t spend so much time with her outside your assignment,” Windu said to Alfie one night, as he found him alone in the canteen with a cup of tea and a book. Padmé had snoozed off on the nearby sofa and Alfie didn’t have the heart to wake her, so he just covered her with a blanket and let her sleep. Nobody would see her here at this hour, he reasoned; well, apparently aside from this fucking guy. The Council would send Windu on more and more spy missions, same as Obi-Wan, and each mission proved to be more ludicrous than the next, in Alfie’s professional opinion. What he’d personally be doing in their shoes, he would be gathering an army — but then again, he knew war. It was in his blood. All these bloody Jedi knew was prancing around and finding new ways to ruin beige for the rest of the Galaxy.

“You wake her up and I cut your fingers off and feed them to ya, mate,” Alfie said quietly, voice deceptively soft.

Windu smirked at that, which Alfie could see because he was now only pretending to read.

“People talk, Solomons.” The Jedi nodded to himself and put the kettle on. It hummed softly but fortunately not loud enough to really disturb Padmé’s nap. 

“Yeah, they do that, don’t they?” Alfie nodded and put his book down on the table, spine up. He leaned back in his seat and fixed his gaze on the Jedi before him. Windu pressed his back to the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. They eyed each other for a second or two.

“Yeah, what else they say, then?” Alfie asked, a bit amused now. “Your talkin’ people.”

“That you’re a creep and a con man.”

“That I am, yeah.” Alfie’s smirk grew wider. “And good at my job, too.”

“Which is?”

“A creep and a con man.”

Windu barked out a laugh but then went silent as he heard Padmé stirring. Alfie was now shooting daggers at the man and the Jedi just shook his head. Obviously, he didn’t mean to have laughed just now, which kind of gave Alfie a surge of satisfaction. Always knew him and Mace had potential.

“And what say you,  _ Master Windu? _ ” Alfie sipped his tea innocently. Windu pretended to think about his answer.

“Good swordsman. Bad jokes. Still a creep.”

Alfie was positively stunned at the answer. Was that a compliment? Well, the first part of it, at least.

“Yeah, now,” Alfie cleared his throat, “question, mate. Y’know, since we’re sharin’ and shit.”

“Yes?” Windu arched one eyebrow but then turned around to grab himself a cup for his tea.

“Did your talkin’ people, right, care to mention that this particular creepy con man is not interested in the senator he’s protectin’?”

Windu smirked and shook his head.  _ “Please.” _

“Sorry to be shockin’ ya so early in a day, mate.”

“Don’t forget, we Jedi see things differently. All I’m saying is, you better be doing your job here. Otherwise—”

“Otherwise what, mate?  _ May the Force be fucking with me?” _ He snorted. “You  _ Jedis,  _ honestly. Sex-crazed people, never seen’ anything like this.”

“ _ Jedi  _ are not celibate,” spat out Windu. “Contrary to the popular belief.”

“Aye, so you wanna give this a go, then? ‘Cause I’m bored, alright, and give excellent head.” Alfie gestured between them and smirked wickedly. The Jedi’s eyes widened at that.

“Nah, mate, didn’t think so, yeah. So,” Alfie picked up his book again. “Do tell your talkin’ people a cheerful  _ fuck off  _ from me, yeah? There you go. This particular fuckin’ con man creep is not very interested in what our good senator has, I guarantee it.”

To Alfie’s great satisfaction, Windu said nothing more about the matter. He took the tea and went back to his quarters without another word.

Next time, Windu joined Alfie and Padmé in the canteen after a mission that must have taken the biggest toll on him yet. He was also not so eager to judge as before, and so Alfie decided against attacking him first. If he didn’t know better, he’d almost say that the Jedi was looking for company.

“Good evening, Master Windu,” Padmé said quietly, taking her eyes off of the chessboard for a second. 

Alfie had found the chessboard for him and Padmé somewhere in the archives, gathering dust. Now, however, he regretted teaching her the game very fucking much, especially in this particular moment, since she turned out to be a much better chess apprentice than a linguist. She had just taken his second bishop and he was not amused by the prospect of losing the seventh time in a row.

“Senator,” Windu greeted her in turn, voice low and tired. Alfie looked at him now and noticed a large bruise forming around the Jedi’s cheek. 

“Fuck me, that’s nasty. Whatcha do? Tried to flirt with the wrong man again?”

To his surprise, Windu only chuckled at that and busied himself with the tea. 

“Would you like some, Senator?” the Jedi asked.

“No, thank you,” she said and yawned, eyes back on the game. “Come on,” she patted Alfie on the hand, “fold already, you lost.”

“You fold in poker, ma’am,” he grumbled but tipped over his king and shook his head. “Bloody hell. You’re ruthless.”

Padmé leaned back in her chair, grinning. “Alright. Best out of ten?”

“Nah.” Alfie noticed then that Windu made no attempt to leave the canteen. He was watching them and so, despite his inhibitions, Alfie gestured towards the chessboard. 

“If you play, you’re welcome to try but, uh, I’ll warn ya, she’s bloody excellent.”

“Or you’re just shit at the game.” The Jedi shrugged and sat down with them. Alfie moved to the side and before he could say anything else, Windu raised his hand and used the Force. All the chess pieces shifted gently to their respective positions. 

“Show off,” Alfie grumbled and Padmé just gave him a small smile. 

“Why do you hate them using the Force, Alfie?” she asked.

Now, that was a difficult question. A complex one. Did he hate it? Not really. But was he deathly afraid of it? Pretty fucking much. It was the only thing they could still use against him and win.

“Nah, just don’t like magic tricks, is all.” He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded towards Windu. “This one nearly lost in combat to me, if it wasn’t for the Force he’d be dead, yeah.”

The Jedi snorted at that and gave Alfie a sharp look. “You’re not serious. Your leg work is a fucking joke!”

Alfie raised his eyebrows, suddenly very eager to argue about the subject, despite the fact that he had been yawning non-stop for the past hour. “Is that fuckin’ so, mate? I don’t remember you makin’ a particularly good effort, all you have, right, every bloody time, is this laser thing wavin’ about—”

“Says the guy who’s running around the Galaxy, searching for one of these  _ laser things  _ but in fancy Mandalorian color,” Windu said then, with a wicked smirk.

Alfie opened and then promptly closed his mouth at that. From the corner of his eye, he noticed a very amused Padmé, looking from one to the other and waiting for more lightsaber nonsense.

“Now, first of all, mate…”

* * *

All the Jedi seemed to have gone from openly detesting him to being only slightly annoyed at his presence. Alfie deemed this an improvement, especially since he preferred to be left alone most of the time. They didn’t give him his own room, though, which in between his duties of guarding the senator and doing buttfuck nothing but reading, has proven rather difficult to stay clean and rested. He wouldn’t complain, though, not in a place full of people he despised. And so, Alfie used the canteen for food, the Temple guards’ showers to stay clean, and all the other common spaces for catnaps. This was no different from his military days, but he did kind of wonder: were the Jedi expecting him to beg for his own quarters or were their heads just so deep up their own asses that they haven’t thought to give him a chance for any human decency?

He had proven himself already, alright? Alfie would very much like it to be known that while he literally protected the senator day and night, these bloody  _ Jedis  _ didn’t even manage to find out who exactly wanted her dead. And so  _ they _ , whoever they were, sent out two more assassins for Padmé. One tried to attack an empty room, since Padmé had already been moved by then. Outdated intel, honestly! As far as a hit job, that was  _ fucking amateur _ , Alfie thought. The other one… well, the other one tried his best, bless his heart. Alfie did enjoy killing that one, especially since he was only a human and wearing a ridiculously fancy armor that did not help his combat skills in the slightest.

Speaking of humans, aside from killing one, Alfie didn’t have much contact with those, either. Save from Padmé and occasional chess matches (or sparring matches) with Windu, Alfie was mostly alone. And he was fucking  _ bored.  _ Even his brother had been sent on a mission somewhere, with Tommy following as his sidekick. Alfie wasn’t much worried, not about their safety at least. More so, he was curious. A month flew by and he hadn’t heard of the Jedi coming up with any sort of a plan for the incoming rumors about the Separatists. Had anyone asked him, he would have suggested them an army a long bloody time ago, but of course — nobody did. There were a couple of ways to obtain troops in this region, all of them known to Alfie and entirely feasible for the Republic. All in all, nobody asked and he stayed quiet, left to his own devices, patronized by this stupid Order, just as he knew the parliament had patronized Padmé Amidala all this time. Was he itching to do something about the situation? Very fucking much. But he was also not about to bow down before the Jedi and offer his advice for free.

A brighter day came, or rather — night, when Obi-Wan and Tommy returned from their voyage. Nobody knew about their return, not even Obi-Wan’s own damn brother, because why bother with notifying the family that you were safe, right? Now, that was something this family never did.

Alfie got the message from Tommy, though not exactly in words. As he was reading, standing guard by Padmé’s door and nearly bored out of his mind, Tommy passed him on the corridor as if it were just another ordinary evening. 

“Hey!” Alfie said then and closed his book at the sight of him. Tommy looked tired and, to Alfie’s utter dismay, he had a small scar now on the left side of his cheek. “You’re back.”

“Ah,” Tommy frowned and stopped. “Didn’t know anyone would still be out here at this hour…”

“Yeah, uh… They didn’t give me a room.” Now, why did he say that to Tommy, exactly, out of all people…? He had no idea. 

Tommy frowned and looked Alfie up and down, then he looked at the door to Padmé’s room. 

“Is she asleep?” he asked.

“Probably, yeah.” Alfie put the book in his jacket pocket. “Hey, so how was the mission?”

“Good. Uh,” he pointed to the scar, “there was some resistance. But I liked it. At least I got to use my saber this time.”

Alfie noticed an amused glint in Tommy’s eyes and couldn’t help but smile at that a little. “Yeah, I get it.”

He did get it. More than he cared to admit. Tommy went silent for a bit, then frowned and was visibly thinking something over, before he said:

“Come with me. It’s late and there’s no point in sleeping. I need company.”

Alfie looked at him intently, then slowly shook his head. “Can’t, sweetie, got a job to do, don’t I?” He pointed to Padmé’s door. “They sent out one good one and two morons, eh, but maybe the fourth time’s the charm?”

Tommy smirked at that slightly. “My room’s right there.” He gestured towards it. “If anyone attacks her, we’ll both hear it. And I’ll  _ feel _ it, eh? The Force and all.”

Alfie tilted his head to the side, thinking it over. The temptation to spend more time with the man was too great to resist, and he already knew there was something he was feeling for him; something that he would come to regret not acknowledging. Also, he was bored out of his mind. And a bit lonely, even…

“Yeah, alright.”

Alfie followed Tommy to his room and immediately took a look around as they entered. He couldn’t help it; old habits die hard. Tommy noticed his vigilance and chuckled softly.

“Expecting more assassins, Alfie?” he asked and took off his travel cape. “Don’t worry, they won’t come close enough to kill me.”

Alfie said nothing to that. He didn’t take off his jacket but sat down in the armchair beside the wall, directly between the window and the exit. 

Tommy noticed that particular placement and smirked at the sight. “I have whisky,” he said, arching one eyebrow.

“Yeah, alright.”

The man smiled at him then and  _ fuck,  _ he was lost. Tommy handed him a glass and clinked his own together with it. 

“Come on. It’s not poison,” he said and took a large gulp, downing it all in one go. Alfie was not about to waste the only alcohol offered to him in a month, though, and so he sipped his drink slowly. Tommy refilled his own glass and put his lightsaber on the nightstand, then took off another part of his robe and his shoes. Alfie honestly didn’t know what to do with himself and so he just sat and drank. 

“I’m going to take a shower,” Tommy announced then, as if he wanted Alfie to join him. Alfie still didn’t move, not really understanding the implication of the words, until about ten minutes passed, he finished his drink, and Tommy emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips. 

“You’re still dressed,” he noted to Alfie and then refilled both their glasses. Alfie looked up at him and Tommy had the audacity to  _ smile like that.  _

“I’m…” Alfie wanted to say something but honestly lost the ability to form any coherent thoughts. 

“Yes?” Tommy arched one eyebrow, now standing directly in front of him, the damn towel and all. Alfie looked at the water droplets forming on the man’s stomach and forgot how to swallow. 

“What do you want from me, Tommy?” he said in a hoarse whisper.

“I think you know.” Tommy frowned, then pointed to Alfie’s glass. “Drink.”

Alfie looked at it, too, then decided against any more alcohol. “I’m a wanted man, sweetie. Not really… the greatest company.”

“Gods, is that all?” Tommy sighed and downed Alfie’s drink for him. “Come on.” He turned around after that, threw the towel away and now,  _ that…  _ How could Alfie refuse, since the man was practically offering himself on a silver platter?

Entirely transfixed on Tommy’s ass, he finally stood up and took off his jacket, leaving it on the armchair. Tommy turned around then, with the cheekiest smile Alfie had ever seen on a person.

“Well, finally. Come here, soldier.” He grabbed Alfie by the hips and pressed them together. Still a bit shocked that this was even happening, Alfie let Tommy’s hands wander on his back and torso, watching as the Jedi carefully picked and put away every single piece of Alfie’s armor, guns, handguns, knives, and other things, until the man felt truly naked and defenceless, stripped down from all of that. 

“Where do you keep it, eh?” Tommy looked into Alfie’s eyes, unbuttoning his shirt quickly. The shirt, the belt, and the gun holster were gone, then Tommy knelt down as he pulled down Alfie’s trousers for him. 

“Holy shit,” the Jedi said quietly and Alfie sighed deeply, not really used to people so openly observing his prosthetic leg. If that was even what Tommy was looking at… He wished it was his dick, of course, but knew better than to hope. All in all, the prosthetic was a beautiful piece of machinery, very sophisticated in detail, not to mention one that served its purpose. Still… it was  _ that.  _ And Alfie wasn’t entirely sure he wanted it to be watched.

Tommy didn’t seem to think about it in those categories, though, Alfie realized, as he finally looked down. He noticed the Jedi was entirely fixated on the knife holster, incorporated into the complicated machinery of Alfie’s prosthetic and heavily concealed by the numerous bolts, tubes, pipes, and plates. Carefully, gently even, Tommy took out the dagger, the one that used to be part of the Darksaber, and held it to light. To Alfie’s surprise, it took some effort for Tommy to activate it and it did so only after Tommy used the Force. Alfie noticed the shift in the air immediately.

“Well,” Tommy said then and stood up from his knees, to Alfie’s utter disappointment. He looked at the dagger for a while, before he put it at the coffee table, along with Alfie’s other weapons. “Come on. Now we’re both naked.” He went towards the bed and it was rather clear now this was no trap. Though even if it was, Alfie didn’t care that much anymore. He took off his boots and left his trousers behind, then followed. 

Tommy was on his back now, looking at him expectantly. Alfie liked this “no questions asked” policy a bit more now, though he still remained vigilant. That is, until Tommy reached out for him, pulled him onto himself and kissed him with full force. Then, Alfie forgot his own name for a second. He straddled Tommy’s hips, careful not to rest his prosthetic nowhere near or directly on him, and returned the kiss forcefully, starved for touch. Tommy hummed at that, thoroughly satisfied at having secured himself these strong arms for the night. 

“There is something I want to do,” he said, parting from Alfie for a second to look at his face. Tommy stroked his beard gently and then ran his fingertip along the scar underneath Alfie’s left eye.

“Yeah? What?” Alfie put his hands on Tommy’s shoulder then, pinning him to the bed. He had him now and he was not about to let go.

“I… liked it. When they silenced you there. The Council,” Tommy said, smirking evilly. Those big, blue eyes turned positively  _ lustful  _ now and, well. Alfie was at least prepared to consider the proposition. A bit confused at the words, though, he needed some clarification.

“Yeah, I ain’t wearin’ that muzzle for ya, boy,” he said, voice low and raspy. 

Tommy chuckled and shook his head. “Not what I meant. But I do want to try… something. With your consent. I want to use the Force on you. See if I can silence you.”

Alfie’s eyes went dark with anger at the words and he retracted his hands, then straightened up. “No.”

“Come on. Just for a second, I want to see if I can.” Tommy raised himself on his elbows and smirked. 

“No.” Alfie pushed himself back to the other side of the bed, entirely convinced that Tommy would now attempt to do it without his consent, anyway.  _ Fucking Jedis, can’t be trusted… _

“Hey,” Tommy frowned at the sight and quickly sat up, too. He took Alfie’s hand in his. “Alright, I won’t. Calm down. Come here… Hey. I won’t.” He laid back down and tried to pull Alfie back with him. Reluctantly, Alfie followed and they were on their sides now, eyeing each other suspiciously. Then, Alfie carefully reached for Tommy’s neck and Tommy’s smile grew wider. “I won’t,” he repeated, though slightly weaker now because Alfie was pressing directly on his trachea. A show of force of some kind, to be sure, which Alfie was surprised to see Tommy didn’t actually resist.  _ The little shit... _

“I heard ya,” Alfie barked, a bit harsher than originally intended, and pressed harder. 

Tommy just chuckled, still with some effort, and leaned closer. He pressed their foreheads together, then kissed him again. This time, it was softer. Finally, Alfie relaxed somewhat and placed both hands on Tommy’s hips, tilting him backwards to get better access to him. Tommy seemed to like that turn of events and eagerly obeyed his every move.

“There’s lube on the nightstand,” he murmured into Alfie’s mouth and this time Alfie smiled into it. 

“Sounds like you planned this,” Alfie said and Tommy shrugged, doing his best to look innocent. 

“Alright,” Alfie decided but made no move for the nightstand. Instead, he parted Tommy’s thighs a bit further and looked back up to search for any signs of protests. Having found none, he took Tommy’s cock in his mouth. He heard Tommy gasp in surprise and what a  _ soft  _ fucking sound that was, in comparison to the previous shitshow. 

_ Fuck the Force,  _ Alfie thought to himself, as he took Tommy a bit further in and felt the man frantically run his fingers through Alfie’s hair. Alfie grabbed him steadily by the hips then and hummed, which coaxed a desperate kind of moan out of Tommy. Entirely satisfied with that result, Alfie put his heart into it, thoroughly determined for the other man to enjoy it. Perhaps there was something in Tommy; something sinister, a hunger for power. But in this moment, Alfie had all the power over him and decided to use it. He felt Tommy’s hips move more desperately now, as he bucked into Alfie’s mouth, trying to fuck into it. Alfie let him, the saintly man that he was, but then Tommy slipped away from him and, utterly confused, Alfie looked up, disappointed but still, with some admiration for the other man’s self-control. 

“Fuck me,” Tommy said, voice hoarse and his forehead sweaty, as he retracted on his back.

Alfie watched him pant, but also watched him watching Alfie with eyes even wider than before, the look in them positively  _ wild.  _ Alfie enjoyed the view, but then, entirely encouraged by Tommy’s previous reaction, he reached for the nightstand and got the lube, not willing to wait any longer. Painfully hard now himself and leaking precum on his thigh, he was not going to refuse the offer. He grabbed Tommy by the thighs and pulled him towards himself, then squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He massaged some into Tommy’s entrance before pushing one finger in, then another. He wasn’t trying to be too gentle about it, because he could see that Tommy didn’t really want him to. Tommy looked straight at him again, wide-eyed and hungry. Urging him to  _ hurry the fuck up. _ And Alfie obliged. He slid into him with little restraint and Tommy keened at the sensation.

“Tom, what the fuck,” Alfie whispered into the other man’s lips, hearing those sounds. Instead of an answer, Tommy grabbed Alfie’s hips and forced him to move further, until Alfie was fully inside him. 

Alfie’s breath hitched and he put his hands on Tommy’s shoulders again, looking at him intently. Tommy gave him a cheeky smile and pulled Alfie in for a kiss, then wrapped his legs around Alfie’s hips, arching his back in search of more friction. Alfie moaned into his lips and started to move then. He fucked him slowly, until Tommy bit his arm and ordered him to  _ speed the fuck up or so help him.  _ Alfie was already in love.

He increased his speed even more after a while longer, as Tommy’s back went tense and he was balancing on the edge of orgasm. Tommy let out a desperate gasp as Alfie swiped his thumb across the head of his cock, in the final attempt to push him. Tommy came first, closing his eyes and letting out more desperate sounds. Alfie grabbed his face in his hands then and kissed him harshly, as he spilled inside him. He pulled out after he managed to remember his own head again, but still pressed Tommy close to himself, not willing to let go. Tommy obliged, sprawled on the bed but eagerly burying his head in the crook of Alfie’s neck.

“You know,” Tommy said after a moment, just as Alfie started to crave cigarettes. “They’re building an army.”

Alfie snorted at that and shook his head, then pulled Tommy even closer, wrapping his arms around him. He would have to go in a moment or two, but for now, he was determined to enjoy the closeness. 

“Eh, they are,” Tommy continued but still let himself be cuddled. He ran soft circles with his fingers all over Alfie’s back, tracing every scar and tattoo. “And they’ll be needing a general.” He looked up then, meeting Alfie’s gaze. “My vote’s on you, you know?”


End file.
